Total Drama - Twilight , Vampire Diaries
by Creative Devotion
Summary: Two new faces move in Forks, Washington. Soon to change the lives of everyone that attends Forks High School. gxt dxc bxg


**Author's Note: Hai all my readers, here is a new story I'm writing! the cast of total drama all attend Forks High, in Forks, Washington. (Like Twilight!) There will be guest appearances from all characters. However this is mainly a Gwen and Trent Story. There will be a lot of DXC and BXG in later chapters as well. This story will have parts of Twilight Saga and Vampire Diaries combined, do not expect this story to be exactly like it! There will be no characters from Twilight nor Vampire Diaries in this story. Only TD characters. **

_**I do not own Twilight Saga, Vampire Diaries nor Total Drama! **_

**I'm also working on a new story as well! I think you guys will really love it. It's going to be a modern day Romeo and Juliet! **

**Please Read , Favorite and Review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Gwen POV

My back is killing me. What a lovely way to start my favorite day, Monday.

Yesterday I was drawing a picture of the rose bush that is in the front of my house. I was lying on my stomach while I was sketching and my idiotic 10 year old brother decided to body slam on my thin, FRAGILE, body.

Looking in the mirror, lifting up my shirt, I see a huge black and blue covering my whole back. It doesn't hurt, it just looks gross.

I grab my brush. I brush my wild straight hair that is dyed black with teal strips in it. It is pretty short, up to my color bones. I'm very pale. And I actually love being pale. I like to enhance my paleness by dressing in all black. I usually wear teal lipstick to match my hair. I guess you can say I fall into the grunge/goth stereotype.

My brother told my mom that I fell down the stairs yesterday. And of course, she believes him.

I walk into the kitchen; knowing that my mother's cooking will soon be in my stomach is the only enjoyable thing that comes out of waking up early. Sitting next to my brother, Mark, I'm waiting for my scrambled eggs.

"Gwen is your back okay?" Mom is asking me as she flips the eggs.  
"Yeah you klutz!" Mark instantly fires out with a heavy chuckle.

"Shut up Mark, and yeah its fine"

"You know you should realize what you're doing and be aware of your surroundings" My mother is telling me in your regular concerned "you need to mature" mom voice.

"Really mom, HE BODIED SLAMMED ME"

My mom rolls her eyes. She never believes anything I say. I grab a muffin from the basket and leave for school.

I can't even get breakfast without feeling like I need someone to vindicate my innocence.

I live only 5 blocks away from Forks High School, which I attend as a senior. I always arrive to school early because I'm so close. I know today I'm going to be about an extra 10 minutes early due to my dramatic exit.

Yeah I rather be in school for an extra 10 minutes than in my house.

Sad isn't it?

As I'm walking to school, I see two new guys enter. They're both tall, have a thin but muscular build and are paler than me. One guy has crystal clear blue eyes, piercings on his nose, eyebrow and ears. He also has a ... green mohawk?

_And to think people call my hair weird._

The other guy has light green eyes and jet black hair. He's carrying a guitar. I can't keep my eyes off him. There is just something about him that entices me.

Courtney and Bridgette are walking towards my direction.

Courtney is a sassy, preppy and intelligent friend of mine. She's mixed, she's Latina and Caucasian. She has a faint tan, big almond shape onyx eyes, small freckles above her small nose, a thin, but very curvy physique. She has light brown straight hair that's up to her shoulders.

Bridgette is a peace making, animal loving, wave surfing friend of mine. She's Caucasian. She has long blonde hair, average shape eyes that are a beautiful yellow/greenish color, thin physique.

I know you're probably thinking,  
"How is a goth friends with a surfer and a prep?"

Well basically we were all loners. Everyone is creeped out by my dark clothing and paleness. Everyone is annoyed with Bridgette protesting constantly for animal rights. Everyone is irritated with Courtney's know it all intelligence.  
So we all just started talking to each other and became best friends.

"Gwen what are you staring at?" Courtney is asking me waving her hands in my face.

"Nothing" I get up and give both of them a hug and we all start to walk towards Forks High.

The day seemed to be going a lot quicker than I thought.

First 4 periods are always a breeze regardless. I have Pre Calculus with Courtney, Spanish with Bridgette, Government with Courtney and Bridgette, AP English with both of them as well. Now we all three have lunch along with 100+ other kids.

I notice that the new boys also have this lunch period. I start to day dream about mister green eyes.

I'm NOT like your average girl. I never EVER bother with guys, especially not the ones that go to my school. They are all loud, obnoxious, egotistical, steroid addicted, party obsessed wannabe jocks.

There are a handful of nerdy guys though; who I'm sure touched their brain from picking from their nose so much.

Mister green eyes doesn't seem like your average jerk nor your average nerd. He seems normal. Does it sound like a cliché that his guitar also seems to capture my attention? I love instrumental music. I can't stand  
dubstep, rap, twerk your ass off music. Calming music is what I enjoy. It helps me unveil my imagination when I want to draw.

"Gwen are you okay?" Bridgette is asking me as she puts her arm on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, you've been in a daze all day! What's on your mind?"

I'm debating whether or not if I should tell them I have a crush. Courtney might find it absurd and simply say I'm just in lust with him, but Bridgette might understand. Since she has been in love with Geoff since freshman year and hasn't had the courage to talk to him longer than 2 minutes.

"I think I have a little crush."

They both look at me and than at each other. They are jumping with joy and squealing.

_Told you, I'm NOT your average girl._

"WHO?!" Bridgette is asking extremely loud that the lunch room is quite for a minute.

I slap my forehead.

"Are you DONE" I mumble to her. She starts to nod her head.

I tell Courtney and Bridgette about mister green eyes and his friend.

"His friend is cute too" Bridgette was saying agreeing that both of them are attractive.

"As if, don't get me started on his hair." Courtney is saying crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

We all start to giggle. Gotta' love Courtney's sass.

"Wait what the..?" Courtney raises her eyebrows and points towards the direction that mister green eyes is sitting.

The whole popular clique sits with them.

"How the hell did they get so popular so fast?!" Courtney is asking us in shock.

I'm in shock as well. How is that even possible? And why would mister green eyes want to be friends with those idiotic party feens? Maybe he's not all that I expected him to be.

"And there goes my last hope of having a boyfriend this year." I say in a joking manner.

We all laugh.

I hear heels clicking on the floor from a mile away. I look up, it's Heather. The Queen-bee.

"Shut it weird goth girl I can hear your laugh from a mile away." She is saying walking right pass me. Bridgette puts her hand on my shoulder. "Ignore her." Courtney says.

Heather makes her way to the popular table. Sitting right next to her boyfriend, Geoff. Bridgette couldn't comprehend why Geoff would even date her. And I don't either.

She's only got one thing going for her, _which hurts to say_. And it's her looks.

She's Asian with long, straight black hair. Pale skin and light grey eyes, a nice smile along with the perfect body.

Other than that, she is a manipulative, sneaky, self-centered, bitch.

For 3 years, she's been throwing diggs at me. I'm sure as hell not having her do it for another year. Courtney and Bridgette know that I'm getting fed up with her remarks and that one day I will snap off. They keep telling me to ignore her because she's the Queen-bee and talking back is only going to make her angrier. They're probably right, but nothing can make me despise her more.

"I'm going to the library" I say getting up and leaving the lunch room. I hear Bridgette and Courtney calling me to come back. But I need to get away from Heather. My blood boils every time she makes a stupid comment.

Reading is like a cigarette to me. It calms my nerves and relaxes me for a little; not to mention I am addicted to it. There is not a day that goes by when I don't read.

I'm looking through the selves. Nothing is catching my attention. I read most of the mystery and horror section. I see this bright red book, resembling the color of blood. I pull it out.

_Weird. It has no title, or author._

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT OWEN ATE THE BOOK!" I hear a girl yell. It's Izzy. An Irish girl with pale skin, green eyes and bright ginger hair that bounces with curls. She's always hyper.

Owen is giggling. He's an overweight, lovable guy that has a big heart and an even bigger appetite.

"Well until you return that book, you are banned from the library." The librarian is saying. I can see Izzy flaming with anger. She kicks a shelve of books, which fall on top of another shelve. It's creating a domino effect. I try to run away from the self, but the wall is blocking my view.

_I guess your addictions really do kill you!_

I cover my eyes and begin to cry knowing that the shelve is going to collapse on me.

I feel a hand throw me against the wall. I look its mister green eyes. He pushes the self in the other direction.

_How much does this guy lift?_

"Are you okay?" He is asking me.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I say. He smiles at me, I smile back.

Everyone runs it the library to see what is going on.

In a blink of an eye, Principal Rester walks in.

"ALL OF YOU DETENTION!" He is saying pointing to me, Trent, Izzy and Owen.

Before I can state my innocence, the security guards drag all four of us to the detention room.

* * *

**Author Note: Trent to the rescue ! haha xD But how did he know that Gwen was in danger? How did Duncan and Trent become so popular on their first day of school? How will Gwen's mother react to her getting detention? find out tomorrow when the next chapter is up !**


End file.
